Time History
by ThatBrownHairedWeasley
Summary: Alex Winchester, Ravenclaw. Caitlin Black, Gryffindor. Stephen DeBanques, Slytherin. Clint Peterson, Hufflepuff. These four students of Hogwarts don't have a lot in common, if it isn't the fact that they all know each other, but don't know the others know each other. They happen to all become friends, which brings them to discover a very surprinsing truth about one of the four...
1. Introduction

Minerva McGonagall stepped to the front of the teachers' table. She waited until every newly Sorted student settled down in their new House, and began to speak. "Welcome, and welcome back, to all. This year, I have not a lot to say, except that our staff will see a few changes. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Professor Lupin-" The seemingly-old-but-still-young Professor stood up as all the students started cheering and whooping, and the loudest were the ones who had fought alongside him during the Battle of Hogwarts, day they'd all thought he'd died with his wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. "Professor Lupin, who, as you all know, has fought in the Battle that has weakened our castle. Our History of Magic Teacher will be - as we have lost Professor Binns to the comfort of retiring -" A few giggles and chuckles could be heard throughout the Hall. "-Sirius Black." This time, not everyone applauded. Mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and some of the teachers, which made the Headmistress frown. "Sirius Black, as you all should know, has been innocented of all crimes that he has been accused of, received the Order of Merlin, first class - and so did Professor Lupin - and fought in the Battle." More and more cheers were heard. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy - which, surprisingly, didn't surprise Minerva - Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Terry Boot, and many more even stood up, clapping and cheering with all their might. Minerva smiled internally. "Settle down, settle down." All the students, looking sheepish, sat down at their House tables. "Also, we have decided to add two more subjects to our usual curriculum." Cue the gasps, thought Minerva. "Time History and Dueling. The first one will teach you about Muggle and Wizard History alike, for we wizards ignore the Muggles too much, shun them, and look down on them, when we should try to understand them, see what they have created, and learn to be as good as they are." The older lady took a deep breath. "The second one will teach you to be better protected. Against others, yourself, animals, and more. Dueling will be taught by Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, Professor Lupin's wife, and Time History will be taught by Professor-" "Not Professor, Headmistress. Just the Doctor," cut in a tall brown-haired, peculiar-looking man. "Very well. Time History shall be taught by the Doctor."


	2. The Chosen: Alex

Alex cleaned her knife carefully, making sure no blood was left on it. _Those werewolf killings sure were messy_ , she mused. But she and her mom had easily managed to kill them all (with the help of the Brits) before they could make more victims.

Alex liked the Brits. They had money, weapons, security… And cute boys. Alex would never admit it to her brothers, but she liked their accent. Maybe a bit too much, even. Since she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter, making her a Good Witch®, Mary Winchester and all her children, including Castiel, had moved to England. Alex had been worried; she'd grown up to hate witches, especially with Dean's biased point of view, but the latter had assured her that he had changed his opinion, hence the separation between Good Witches® (the ones who learned to control their magic in special schools such as Hogwarts) and Bad Witches® (the ones who killed people). Putting her clean knife aside, she picked up her phone. It was essential on a hunt; she had learned to be a (sort of) Muggle when out of school, and a witch when in school. Compromising, Castiel had called it. On her screen, she could see a small white box, and she tapped it. It was a message from her Half-Blood (which explained why he had a phone) Hufflepuff friend, Clint Peterson.

 _I made it to Prefect!_ Read Alex in an undertone, grinning. She glanced over to her own Hogwarts letter, on which was set an innocent-looking badge with a small 'P' in the middle of it.

 _Sweet! Guess what: me too_. Her fingers flying over the screen, she waited for Clint's answer. She didn't have to wait long.

 _How dare you not tell me first! We'll meet on the Platform?_

 _Dude, of course. As always, right?_

Clint sent a smiley face back. Chuckling, Alex stood up. She needed to tell Dean about the werewolf hunt: he'd be proud of her. Leaving her room, she shut the door behind her and turned right, knocking on the first door she met. No answer.

"Oi! Dean!" She bellowed in her best 'Sam' voice. Still no answer. _He must be listening to his music with his headphones on,_ she thought. She pushed the door open, and froze. She had literally walked in on Dean and Castiel… Kissing. Alex quickly backed out, barely containing her screams.

"ALEX!" hollered Dean from behind her, but she was already down the hall, and barged into Sam's room, who looked up from his book, his eyebrows raised inquisitively.

"What did you do now?" he asked, a deadpanned look on his face.

"I accidentally walked in on Dean and Castiel! Kissing!" grinned Alex. Sam's eyes widened, and he closed his book.

"Repeat that?"

"Cas. Dean. KISSING!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"YOU LITTLE -" came Dean's voice from the door frame.

"Sorry Dean," said Alex, smiling at Dean, and relishing on his embarrassed face. "You and Cas are finally out of the closet!"

"I'm sorry," said Castiel from behind Dean. "But I think you must be mistaking us for the person who saved the wizarding world, also known as Harry Potter."

Alex and Sam doubled over, crying with laughter. Dean and Cas eventually joined in, as Alex was actually snorting like a pig while laughing. It was what had earned her her nickname from Crowley, King Of Hell®: Piglet.

Crowley had heard her laugh once, _once_ , and Alex's doom had been sealed.

Sam was Moose, Dean was Squirrel, Castiel was Feathers, and Alex was Piglet.


	3. The Chosen: Alex and Clint

"Well, here we are," smiled Mary. Smoothing her daughter's hair, she tucked one of the loose strands behind the adolescent's ear.

"Mom, I'm going to miss you," whispered Alex. "You, um… You'll keep an eye on the boys for me, right?"

"Of course, honey. I always will!"

After hugging her family, ending with Dean, the latter held on to Alex's shoulders. Clearing his throat, he said, "One thing before you go, 'Lex."

"What?"

"Boys. Watch out, er, for boys."

"Like you do?" she winked. Dean groaned.

"That was under the belt, you know..."

"So is Castiel most of the time," said Alex cheekily, winking again. Dean shook his head.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?" Alex shook her head from side to side.

"Never!"

Dean let Alex go, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Waving, the brunette climbed onto the steaming red Hogwarts Express wagon. She looked left and right for Clint, until a large hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked. Not too hard, but still gave Alex the urge to use her hunter training to make the most of her momentum and tackle her attacker. But before she could, she heard a rough voice say her name. He defensive attitude immediately shifted into a more relaxed one:

"Clint! Oh, man, I was looking for you! I can't believe I missed you!"

Clint's face split into a large grin.

"Girl, I saw that." Letting go of Alex's collar, he pulled the adolescent into a bear hug, to which Alex answered with full strength. "So, Prefect. We gotta go to the Prefect compartment," he pointed out.

"I know. Pretty awesome in a way, pretty annoying in another."

"I feel you, I feel you."

Clint and Alex made their way across the long wagons until they reached the Prefect compartment. There, Clint introduced Alex to the other Hufflepuff Prefect, Antonia Abbott, and Alex introduced them to the other Ravenclaw Prefect, Terry Wavers. All four adolescents chatted for a while, waiting for the other Prefects to come in. And then, finally, the Head Boy and Girl walked in, along with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"Hello, everyone," said Hermione Granger, flanked by Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, respectively Head Boy and Captain. Neither of the 18-year-old Gryffindors had to introduce themselves…

Ron spoke up. "This year, the Prefects are now you. This is a good thing," he smirked, making the skin around his eyes crinkle with humor. "You're going to find yourselves with new responsibilities."

"What kind of responsibilities?" asked Stephen DeBanques, who had walked in a few minutes before Ron's speech. Stephen was the new Slytherin Prefect, and Alex's Herbology partner. Ron nodded. "Good question. You're going to have to lead the first years to your dorms tonight, for example, and then during the year, you will tell your class whatever your teachers tell you, and vice-versa. At different periods of the year, also, you will participate in meetings with the teachers to tell the what's going on ialn your House, if you need something in the Common Rooms, or if someone needs help in a subject, etc."

Everyone nodded, taking in the news. Harry spoke for the first time.

"Also, if someone in any of your Houses wants to start Quidditch training, without it being professional training or to try out for their House teams, you can tell them to come to me. I'm setting up a Flying Club, for everyone of any year, so that anyone can experience flying."

"I think that's it for now," said Hermione, smiling at her ginger boyfriend and her raven-haired best friend. "Just write down your names and Houses on this parchment so that we know who you are and where to find you in case we need to talk to you."

Clint, Terry, Antonia and Alex filed up in to the line that had formed to go and sign their names. When her turn came, Alex scribbled down her name and left the compartment. Once Clint caught up with her, they walked down the train's length in order to find a compartment.


	4. The Chosen: Caitlin and Stephen

Caitlin grinned as she watched her father talk about the Battle of Hogwarts. His arms waved around, his eyes gleamed with a light she'd never seen before, _he looked happy._ Sirius went on and on with his lecture, panting slightly until the time came when he had to stop so that his students wouldn't be late for their next class. He leaned on his desk as all the adolescents filed out of the room, smiles on their faces and their heads full of knowledge. Before she left, Caitlin stopped before her dad, pulling him into a hug. As she let go of him, she said, "you know, dad, I think you should implicate yourself a bit more in your lessons."

Sirius barked out his laugh. "Maybe I should move around more, be weirder," he winked. He pushed her out the door, frowning playfully. "I don't want you to be late for your next class," he said. Caitlin guffawed.

"My next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she said. "Remus won't mind!"

"No, but I will!"

As Caitlin stumbled out of her father's classroom, she fell upon her cousin Stephen.

"Hey," he grinned. "So you've got Defense next, I take it?"

"You've got that one right," nodded Caitlin.

"So we'll sit together?"

"Oh hell yeah!"

Remus stepped out of the classroom. The exact same classroom that he'd found out that Harry's most terrible fear was fear itself.

He motioned for the class to come in and sit down, and his eyes fell upon his goddaughter, Caitlin, and her cousin Stephen. Smiling, he went up to his desk.

"Good morning, class," he said. "My name is Remus Lupin, I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the year." Remus took a deep breath.

"This year marks the start of your exams: this year, O.W.L.s, and in two years, N.E.W.T.s. These stand for Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."

A few chuckles and giggles were heard throughout the room.

"Laugh now, while you can," smiled Remus. "You won't find them funny in a few weeks. O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s have six grades each, three passing, three failing. The three passing grades are, as you surely know already, 'O' for 'Outstanding', 'E' for 'Exceeds Expectations', and 'A' for 'Acceptable. The failing grades are 'P' for 'Poor', 'D' for 'Dreadful' and 'T' for 'Troll'."

This time, everyone snorted, including Stephen and Caitlin, who grinned unabashedly at each other.

"Troll is a real grade," winked the gray-haired teacher. "But, please, avoid it if you can," he warned. "Anyway, I'm not here to lecture you about the hardships of O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s."

The door at the back of the class opened, and Remus's face broke into a large grin.

"How kind of you to join us, Professor Black," he said.

"Anytime, Professor Lupin," replied Sirius, his gray eyes twinkling.

"So, can anyone tell me how to get out of a Grindylow's grip?" His gaze latched onto Stephen and Caitlin, who were chatting in an undertone. "Mister DeBanques?"

Stephen sat up straight, thinking fast. "Er, I think you've got to break his fingers because they're really thin," he said.

"Correct, five points to Slytherin. Now, Miss Sheppard, can you tell me what the best remedy for a Dementor's visit is?"

"It's chocolate, innit?" said the Gryffindor, her thick brogue rolling off her tongue.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor." Sirius punched the air, grinning madly, and making the whole class snigger.

As the class filed out of the room, they couldn't stop talking about Professor Lupin's amazing teaching skills, and couldn't wait to go back for more.


	5. The Chosen: Stephen

Clint stretched his long arms above his head, groaning.

"Gah, how I hate mornings... I miss my bed!" He grinned. Caitlin returned the grin.

"I know, I know. But I didn't come to be yawned at," she wriggled her eyebrows playfully at Clint, and added, "I came here to be tutored!"

"I know, I know..." repeated Clint. "It's just that starting at 8 AM is not my favorite thing in the world."

"I don't think anyone likes it, you know," winked Caitlin. "But, I will rub it in, you are the one who insisted that we meet at this time!"

"Stop saying things that I already know," huffed Clint. "It annoys me," he smiled. "So, you're having trouble with Herbology, I take it. And only a few days in!"

"Oh, shut up," said Caitlin, rubbing the back of her neck. "But, yeah, it's just slipping past me, I don't understand it, and it's crucial that I do, I mean, come on, I have to get good marks for my O. !" she said in one long breath.

"Okay, look. Herbology is actually quite simple: here's how it goes..."

After a couple of hours of teaching, Caitlin finally understood Herbology. At that point, they had become good friends, and decided to keep in touch; after all, it had been Professor Longbottom that had recommended Clint to Caitlin.

Clint waved at Caitlin as she left the library. Slumping back in his chair, he yawned again. Thrice in a row. Loudly. Madam Pince appeared in the corner, seemingly out of thin air, and glared at him before shushing him. Grinning to himself, he yawned again, but this time quietly.

That night, he had not gotten enough sleep.

He had dreamt _again_ of his first meeting with Alex Winchester. Don't get me wrong, he was glad he had, but he would have preferred it to be... in different circumstances. Like ones where he was not about to be a meal for a coven of seven vampires.

Like ones where he was not about to be a meal for a coven of seven vampires.

Alex, her mother, her two brothers and their angel friend had luckily gotten there in time - well, a bit late if he said the truth. The vampires had already sunk their fangs into him, leaving seven oddly placed scars on him.

One on his neck.

One on his wrist.

One on his ankle.

One on the front of his left knee.

One on the back of his right knee: for this, they had broken his leg. Castiel, the angel friend mentioned earlier, had mended it later on.

One in his right elbow.

One on his left hip.

That day, he had suffered the worst he'd ever suffered in his whole life. And that was when he was ten. He knew he'd been lucky; luckier than the four other children they'd kidnapped. One, Amy, had been sent to an asylum. Another, Garrett, had been drained of almost all his blood, but he'd survived. As long as he spent the rest of his days in a wheelchair. Another, Billie, had died. And then, his brother, Curtis. Curtis had been luckier than any; he seen nothing, felt nothing, known nothing. Clint had made sure of that. He didn't want his baby brother, at only seven years old, to be traumatized for the rest of his life. And Clint was going to make sure that he'd have a nice, long life.


	6. The Chosen: Stephen and Alex

Stephen was anxious when he entered the Doctor's classroom. He didn't know what to expect; no one did. The fifth-year Slytherins and Ravenclaws were the first classes to attend the Doctor's lesson. He wondered briefly if it would be as good as his Uncle Sirius's lectures, but didn't have time to worry; _she_ had just walked in. She had a way to make everyone look the other way as if she didn't want to draw any attention. Stephen thought it was to make people believe that she was timid, but Stephen knew best. He could see her confident way of walking; the way she always swept one vast look around the place she was in, taking everything in. And Stephen knew why. He knew she was not a bad person, he knew she was strong. He also knew she could wield the dagger hidden in the inside of her combat boots as well as Hermione Granger could use her wand. Stephen didn't know why she had that ability, and he was sure that it wasn't the only ability she possessed, but he knew it was only to do good. He _just knew._ He had opened a random door in the castle once, to practice some spells, and, thankfully, had done so quietly. For she had been there, practicing fighting moves with her silver-blade dagger.

 _She_ was a Ravenclaw. _She_ was Alex Winchester. There was, obviously, something about that girl that attracted Stephen like a moth to light and heat. She was the sun, and Stephen was Icarus.

All his friends told him to go for it, to talk to her, to sit next to her, but Stephen knew that if he did before he was supposed to, before the universe said it was okay, he'd be burned, burned so badly that he'd never see the light of day ever again.

Yes, Stephen is a dramatic boy. He blames it on his Uncle Sirius.

"Okay, class!" the tall, over-excited spunky teacher entered the classroom, closing the door behind him with a slight bang. "well, today we're going to study Time History. Well, obviously, or else another teacher would stand in my place. I never was a teacher before, was I? Wait, yes I was... On Earth... Hm... Ah, yes, I taught physics. Physics. Physiiiics. Physics physics physics physics phyyyyysics-"

"Sir, can we start the lesson?" called out Stephen. The teacher - the Doctor - looked at him, grinning, and nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, I'm not just going to teach you about Muggles; I'm going to teach you how you, humans are not alone in the Universe." The Doctor took a sweeping look at the classroom, seeing most people with wide eyes.

"Yes, children. There are others out there. I, for example, am not human." Stephen saw the Doctor's eyes fall upon Alex and saw him frown. The Doctor shook his head and continued. "Where was I..." he murmured. "Ah, yes. I'm not human- I'm a Time Lord. Time Lords have a special ability: they regenerate. They travel through Time and Space - well, at least I do. I am going to select four of you for a first field trip, then I shall bring you all."

After class, the Doctor placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder as well as on Alex's as they were about to exit the room.

"Children, are you both Prefects?"

"Yes, sir," answered Stephen. Alex nodded.

"Well, could you give me the names of two other Prefects? One from Gryffindor, one from Hufflepuff?"

Alex spoke up. "My friend, Clint, is a Prefect from Hufflepuff, he's in our year."

"I have my cousin, Caitlin, in Gryffindor, who also is a Prefect," added Stephen.

"Very well. Will you four come to my office tonight? At, say, seven o'clock?" said the Doctor. "We're going on a field trip."

.oO0Oo.

 **Hello, my dearies!**

 **I'm sorry I've taken so long... I lost my access to x(**

 **It's been one hell of four months. I'll go quickly on the details.**

 **So my uncle passed away in April, I went to Hawaii in August, came back to France one month later, started what is pretty much the equivalent of Senior Year in the French curriculum and am struggling with homework.**

 **So get this: I, who am bilingual, am struggling with English homework.**

 **It's getting on my nerves.**

 **Anyway, let's get to the matter at hand: this fic.**

 **Definitely gonna be SuperWhoLock. I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. I hope you'll have a lot of fun reading it.**

 **On that note, peace out, bitches!**

 **P.S. This is a reference to Charlie. I love you guys too luch to call you names.**

 **Love y'all!**


End file.
